My Shoulder Hurts
by the.great.idiot-21
Summary: Liley oneshot Lilly gets a sore shoulder and Miley helps her by massaging it. And that was too much to say already. Me and my oneshots, you only know....


**A/N Alright, now this little Liley oneshot was inspired by my friend _J.S. Jamesbrooke_. She just doesn't know it yet. Short I know, but I hope you enjoy it…**

**My Shoulder Hurts**

Miley's POV

Finally! School was finally out. I let out a breath of relief as Lilly and I walked out of the school doors for the weekend. I knew it was just another weekend, but it had been a long week of anticipation. Mostly me anticipating the sleepover that Lilly and I were going to have.

I finally decided to get the guts, to tell her that I felt so much more for her. Sure it could put our friendship on the line, but right now she's my best friend and she deserves the right to know this.

Lilly spoke up as we walked home. "So Miles, is you're house ok for tonight?" Then she brought her right hand to her left shoulder and massaged it for a second and then let it go as we continued to walk.

"Uh yeah, that's what I was thinking." I said and looked over to her, only to find her massaging her shoulder again. "Lilly are you ok?" Once the question was asked, her arm shot to her side.

"Pffsst, pffsst, yeah of course I'm fine. Wh-why-" she giggled for a few seconds, then I cut her off.

"Cause you keep massaging your shoulder and now you're giggling, which means you're lying." I said as if it were obvious.

"Alright fine it's sore, sorry I didn't mean to lie. I just did a really good skate board trick and landed it slightly wrong at the end. I was wearing a helmet when I fell down, but my shoulder just got beat up because I sort of fell on it, now my shoulder hurts." she pouted a bit.

"Aw Lilly I'm sorry." As we just reached my house, I slowed us to a stop on the back deck. "Sit down right here, come on." I gestured her towards the bench. We both took off our back packs and then sat down. Then I looked in here eyes. "Alright Lil, I want you to turn around and I'll massage it for you."

"Aw thank you Miley, that's so sweet." She still sat there and looked into my eyes though. It felt as though she was burning a hole through me with her piercing gaze. But oddly enough, I knew I was doing the same thing, trying to find something. But what? What answers were we searching for?

It felt like hours, but was only half a minute until I snapped back into reality and spoke up. "Don't worry Lil, I would never hurt you." I said sincerely, hoping that she would catch the double meaning. But also highly doubting that she did. Then I reluctantly tore my gaze away and put my hands on her shoulders as she turned around.

"I know you won't. Thanks Miley." Lilly said happily. Maybe she did catch it.

Once her back was facing me, I began to massage her left shoulder gently. "How's that?"

"Just right." she answered softly.

I continued in this gentle and slow motion for a minute. "All better?"

"Wow Miles that's so cool. Since when did you give such great massages?"

"Well it could be from all the guitar playing that I do. I guess it makes my hands pretty firm." I figured this was it, this was the time to tell Lilly and her back was still facing me, so I knew what to do. I moved my face forward and then rested my chin on her left shoulder. Then I gently hugged her stomach with my right arm and caressed her cheek with my left hand. "Then they can be soft and gentle too." I whispered in Lilly's ear, then noticed she looked down at my arm fitting comfortably around her stomach.

Suddenly she turned her face to mine. Since our faces were just a few inches apart now, I stared into her eyes once again and finally found the answer. "I like that." There was a sparkle in them and then suddenly she closed the space and pressed her lips on mine for just a second.

My eyes closed. "Hmm?" I said with my eyes still closed. It was just a peck Miley, pull yourself together. I shot my eyes open. "Oh, oh right…uh what do you like?" I smiled like a fool.

"At how gentle you are." Lilly said and then turned around. "So do you think you could teach me how to massage like that?" she smirked as she lifted my hands and put them in hers.

"Ooh yeah, of course I would." Then I moved forward to lean in for another kiss and this time I moved my mouth to deepen the kiss, since this was an easier position to do so.

Then Lilly broke the heated kiss. "Right now?" she breathed out.

"Oh definitely and in many ways and places you wouldn't even think." I smirked and winked.

"Oh you've got a dirty mind Stewart." Lilly pointed at me as we walked into the house and up to my bed room.

* * *

**A/N Wow, I've written a lot of oneshots haven't I? Well they're easy and quick and sometimes clear my mind for the chapters in my story.**

**Oh yeah, so ironically enough, just after I finished this I went to the chiropractor because my shoulder had been hurting so I decided to go. They are like awesome. I never knew how cool it really was until I went to one. It's just like one push and crack here and there and then you're good to go. Also the funniest thing this guy did was the neck thing to me. (I don't know what it's really called). I have only seen it in movies and on TV you know? But he just like grabbed my head and tilted my neck hard to one side and then the other. I heard all these loud cracks, both times. I'm like, whoa ok. But it feels so cool ha, yeah even though it sounds like it hurts, it really doesn't. It's really amazing. My neck feels like so, so loose. Oh and so do my shoulders and back. These guys really know what they're doing. So if anything isn't aligned right, see a chiropractor for it and then you won't feel anymore pain.**

**Wow, big rant. Sorry. I guess this cool event for me today and this oneshot had the tiniest comparison, so I felt the need to share my day's events. Ha, well anyway, please review…**


End file.
